Footballer's Wives, GH style!
by LaTrabrasera
Summary: Semi-crossover with gh characters in the roles of the majors players in footballers wives This story will be told in episode form Please read and review
1. Introduction

**Footballers Wives: G.H. Style**

**Carly Corinthos**- A survivor, an extremely strong woman who knows what she wants and will do anything to keep it. She fiercely loyal to a chosen few, cross her and she becomes the sort of enemy nightmares are made of. A cold, calculating remorseless predator, she can pick out a persons weakness from a hundred yards. Born in a trailer park in rural Iowa, Carly dreamed of more. She used her physical assets to gain what she desired, eventually sleeping her way up to the top. A trail of ex husbands in her wake, Carly is now married to the captain of the top rated soccer franchise, the Port Charles Sparks, Sonny Corinthos. Their love/hate relationship is an obsession.

**Sonny Corinthos**- Arrogant, misogynistic, narcissistic, but an top level athlete. Captain of the Port Charles Sparks, number one in the world. With age beginning to get the better of him and his place on the team by no means certain, he seeks solace in booze, fast cars, and even faster women. His relationship with Carly is volatile and destructive, but also extremely passionate. No matter how badly he treats her, he turns to her in times of trouble.

**Jason Morgan**- Super striker, Jason, is the new star of Port Charles Sparks, and one of the world's most recognizable footballers. This bankable and do-able athlete also has a big heart. Grieving over the recent loss of his wife, Chardonnay, a lingerie model, he doesn't know if he will ever be able to give his heart again. Top athlete, good natured person, loyal son, the complete opposite of Sonny Corinthos, who Jason believes is a bad leader and looks to take the reins from to lead the Sparks.

**Lucky Spencer**- Highly skilled talented footballer, nearing the end of his career. He harbors a angry and controlling personality. Sonny's right hand man and co-conspirator in their more questionable endeavors, he is currently controlling the life of his half-sister, Elizabeth Webber, while she lives with him and attends school, which Lucky is also paying for.

**Elizabeth Webber**- On the face of things Elizabeth would seem to be the ideal wife for a footballer, should she choose one. Intelligent, ambitious bubbly and out going, she is working toward getting out from under her brother's control. While she is grateful for his assistance with her education, she wished to be free to make more of her own choices.

**Monica Morgan**- Jason Morgan's live in mother. A footballer's mom, she has always looked out for the best interests of her son. A job that was made more difficult by the tragic of her daughter in law, Chardonnay. Though, Monica's standards for the woman in Jason's life are exceptional, she just wants her son to be happy. In the wake of Chardonnay's death, Monica has been running Jason's household.

**Maxi Jones**- Recently divorced, ex-footballer wife. The perfect trophy wife, plucked, pampered, surgically enhanced and on the loose. Born in the Bronx, the most Maxi ever dreamed of was owning her own hair salon. When she was whisked off her feet by a dashing footballer, Malcolm Pettiford, she was introduced to the limelight. At heart a kind and generous young woman, still slightly naïve, and known to stick her foot in her mouth on many an occasion. Divorced from Pettiford, she'd now on the prowl for a new conquest.

**Edward Quartermaine**- Owner and chairman of the Port Charles Sparks, always one of the biggest names in the franchise. Having made one too many dodgy deals and sinking to any level to ensure the P.C. Sparks are the number one rated team, his power, health and wealth failing, he is in a constant struggle to plug the leaky holes in his bank account.

**Jasper Jax**- Jasper feels absolutely assured of his personal and athletic prowess and charisma. He oozes sexuality, and works his charm on anyone he fancies, male or female, available or out of bounds, no one is resistant to his charms. Happy to indulge his femme side when the feeling moves him, a cosmopolitan, Jax lives the good life. Jasper and his wife, Sam, are the genuine jet set type until Carly pries them apart with her usual sex appeal and guile.

**Sam McCall-Jax**- An ex-Hollywood starlet for many years, it galled her when the movie and TV offers began to dry up. She relied on her husband's A-list status to support her ego, until he fell for Carly Corinthos. Sam and Jax's marriage was always passionate, uninhibited and experimental, though however open minded Sam professed herself to be, there was no way she was prepared to share her husband with her new arch-enemy Carly. Although intelligent and determined, she is also highly unstable. Despite her meticulous planning and Machiavellian plotting, her obsession with her rivals often blow up in her face. Despite hours of meditating, Sam is very slow to absorb to Buddhist ideals she spouts so freely. If there is any truth in the concept of karma, Sam's actions may come back to bite her in her butt in her next life.

**Damien Spinelli**- The new kid on the team, literally. Spinelli is just eighteen and still very young and naïve. He is sweet, funny, and kind, but easily manipulated by the right set of surgically augmented mammaries. Enter Maxi Jones, looking at this up and comer as her newest mark. Who will change who? The nice guy, puppy dog Spinelli or the ambitious Maxi?


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N: We know we made you wait a long time for this, hope you like it. I thank Nicolady for explaining what PPE meant.- BB and Trab_ Title: Footballer's Wives… GH Style!**

**Authors: Trabrasera and Blondie Boots**

**Rating: A solid NC-17 through out.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of these characters or settings or anything, we just like to play with them. No sue.**

**"Real life sucks losers dry, you wanna fuck the eagles, you gotta learn to fly." Heathers**

**Episode One: Footballer's Wives 101**

Sonny was laid back in the driver seat of his Ferrari California, one of a kind, not due out on the market 2010, enjoying the attention he was receiving from one of the soccer groupies who'd been waiting outside the club house. The young woman was slurping noisily as he rested a hand on the back of her head, and thrust deeper into her throat. He only eased up when she started to make gagging sounds. And then it didn't really matter, he'd come in her mouth anyway, he was done.

"That was nice, kid," he said, sitting up, reaching over her and pushing the door open, "But I have to get to bed early. Big game tomorrow."

He all but shoved her out of the car and sped off, leaving her dazed and wiping her face.

Carly was spending the day the way she usually did.

Up at 10-ish, lounge about until she hit the salon. Full mani/pedi, get her acrylics touched up, facial and make up applied, hair coiffed and sprayed into submission.

She looked every inch the footballer's wife. The footballer captain's wife.

Next was a late liquid lunch with the other wives. No arm candy or 'girlfriends' allowed, only the one's who stood to get anything in a divorce. They catted about the men's issues and prowesses, drank enough champagne to keep Krug in business for the year and then headed for 'Diamond Drive' for a spot of shopping. Stopping in various restrooms for the odd bump of coke to keep things moving along.

Carly bid the other footballer harpies adieu and made her way to her newest lover's apartment. Armando was a fiery Latin with a libido that rivaled her own. He was a championship PPE and they started their tryst the way they usually did, her sitting atop his face, grinding until she was screaming.

From there, they moved around the apartment, doing things that may or may not be illegal in all fifty states.

Sonny was sitting at a back table in the far end of a shady little eatery, out of the way of the usual haunts of a 5 time champion soccer star.

"My client's got a lot invested in this game, Mr. Corinthos. The spread is really important. You have to make sure the score goes as follows, for the Sparks, at least."

Anthony Zacchara pushed a sheet of printer paper towards Sonny and then picked up his tumbler of Scotch.

"You can do this, yes?"

"You have my payment?" Sonny arrogantly replied, looking at, and then ignoring the paper.

AZ eyed him for a moment, as if considering whether he wanted to pay him or gut him, then reached into his breast pocket.

"Half now, half after the game," he said, tossing the envelope at the younger man. "And don't foul it up."

"Yeah, yeah. This isn't my first go at this," Sonny said, standing and exiting the restaurant, a cocky grin on his face.

Sonny had, of course, enlisted his right hand man, Lucky Spencer, in the deal, promising him a cut. And while Spencer wasn't by nature a criminal, he was coming to the end of his career, due to multiple injuries and was just arrogant enough to believe he could do whatever the hell he wanted.

They met at Lucky's restaurant/club, Occam's Razor. Lucky was in the back dealing with his staff.

"No more cock ups like last night, things run smoothly or you're all heading back south of the border, got it?"

They murmured and nodded, then Lucky dismissed them and turned to Sonny.

"Yeah, Cap?"

"In your office," Sonny said, brushing by the other man and heading up a set of stairs.

Lucky's office over looked the whole of the restaurant, including the bar and dance floor. It was decorated in vulgar fashion. High priced garbage touted as art and furniture that at the best of times could hardly be considered sittable. The only tasteful piece was his desk and chair, picked out by his half-sister Liz. Huge oak with a beautiful wing back chair, two matching oak chairs sitting in front of it.

Sonny settled into Lucky's chair.

"Got the spread from Zacchara."

"And?"

"We gotta lose this one."

"Shit."

"Yeah, but the pay off is good."

Sonny reached into his jacket pocket and put an envelope on Lucky's desk.

"Half of your cut. The other half payable after the game." At Lucky's look he sat up and said, "Look, I know it's shit, but we won't lose by much and we'll give 'em a hell of a fight. The next game… That's ours."

Lucky's face brightened.

"That's my boy," Sonny said, standing and turning to the window. "Now what have you lined up for us in the way of sexy companionship?"

Lucky joined him and pointed out a group of ladies already half lit on cheap champagne.

"Perfect," Sonny said, as they made their way down to the main floor.

It was game day.

'Jesus,' Carly thought, 'I wish we didn't have to get up so damn early for this pre game bullshit.'

She excused herself from the table and went to the ladies, intending to take a little pick me up, just to get the blood moving. She hadn't counted on meeting the newest femme added to the Sparks family, Elizabeth Webber.

"You're Elizabeth, right? Lucky's little sister." Carly said, shoving her stash back into her purse.

"Liz," the young woman replied, "And half sister."

"What brings you to Port Charles? Last I heard, you were in New Jersey of all places."

"Yes, Princeton," Liz said, "But, I lost my scholarship and Lucky wouldn't pay for it, so I'm going to school closer to Port Charles."

"And you're staying with him?"

The bleached blonde viper seemed to know a lot about her, Liz thought.

Carly tried to smile reassuringly, "Everyone talks, you now. One big family."

"Yeah, I noticed," Liz said, moving to get around the other woman and out of the bathroom.

"Well, see you out in the Box," Carly called at the closing door. She turned to the mirror and smiled wickedly, drawing a vial from her purse.

Back in the Owner's Box, Liz was staring out the window onto the field. The men were coming out and the announcer called their names and positions. She didn't notice the other woman until she spoke.

"Having a look?" she said, "I'm Sam McCall-Jax. See him?" she pointed out on the field at a big blond man, "That's my husband, Jasper Jax. But the fellas just call him Jax."

"Oh, hi, I'm-"

"Liz, yeah I know. Word travels fast."

Liz shook her head.

"Really fast," she said.

"Yeah, well, nature of the beast. Not much else to talk about." Sam moved in closer. "I noticed the one you were looking at rather intently, while he was up here and just now, out on the field."

"What…"

"Don't be coy. Jason Morgan is a fine specimen, you'd have to be dead or gay not to look. And he's on the market. His wife, Chardonnay, died like six months ago. Tragic thing, bulimia or anorexia or something. Couldn't handle it."

At this, Liz looked out at the field, seeing the man she'd been staring at again, trying to block out the woman chattering in her ear.

"Yeah, he's hot," Sam continued, "Not interested in him myself, but a cute little thing like you… Be right up his alley."

"Thanks… I think," Liz replied, "I'm just going to head over to the buffet…"

"Sure, sure," Sam said, "Hey, give me call if you need to, we're in the team directory."

"Okay," Liz said, as she walked away as quickly as she figured was polite.

She'd spent a long time away from her brother. Private school in England, then the scholarship to Princeton. She'd been ensconced in the cerebral from a young age. Port Charles had come as a shock to her and she was having a hard time acclimating herself to the new situation.

She noticed another woman standing by the buffet, picking at items here and there. When she got a plate and ended up near the other woman, she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Liz, Lucky's half sister, but you probably already know that."

The other woman just looked at her a second and then broke out into a wide smile.

"Yeah, hard getting used to the Sparks News Network, huh?" the other woman replied, "I'm Maxi Jones."

"You're not sitting with the other wives-" Liz said and then clamped her mouth shut, she was not going to get in trouble if Maxi was 'arm candy'.

Maxi just tossed her head and laughed.

"They drum you out of the club once you're divorced. But… I got the seats in the Owner's Box in the settlement, so they can suck it!" She called in the general direction of the 'wives'.

"Sorry," Maxi said, smiling again, "I get a little cranky."

"That's okay," Liz said, smiling back. "You're fresh air compared-" Again she stopped. She was going to have a hard time keeping her foot out of her mouth.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. They make you feel… Well, I mean look at me. I came to Port Charles a flat-chested bumpkin, just off the turnip truck. Now, I've got more silicone in me than Pam Anderson. Not that I'm really complaining, but things change for you once you join that crowd…"

Maxi looked sad for a minute, then brightened back up.

"Anyway, I also heard the harpies going on about you, Carly saying she met you in the bathroom. She's the one you have to look out for. I suggest just staying away, but that may not work, Lucky and Sonny being like they are." "Like what?" Liz asked, worried.

"Just, like, Sonny is his guru or something, his boss. Up his butt every five seconds." She stopped and looked abashed. "Sorry, didn't mean to bad mouth your brother."

"Half-brother," Liz said, "And don't worry, I've said worse."

Maxi smiled brightly again.

"Well, I hope that means we can be friends."

Liz smiled back.

"Yeah, I think we can."


	3. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Act One

Meet the Morgans

"It's alright, honey. You fought hard. You can't win 'em all," Monica Morgan said, trying to console her son.

Jason just hung his head and stared into his mug of beer, occasionally cutting his eyes to the left.

"What do you keep looking at?"

Jason didn't answer, he just took a sip of his drink and glanced to the left again.

"Ohhh, Miss Webber, Lucky's sister… She is pretty. You should go talk to her."

Jason sighed, "Mom, I'm not ready for-"

"For what? A chat? A hello?" she asked, "Chardonnay has been gone over six months, you can't keep blaming-"

"I don't-"

"The hell you don't," Monica said, "That woman had you so twisted up in knots, you didn't know up from down. Now here's this sweet, nice girl… Well educated…"

"Lucky Spencer's sister…" Jason put in.

"Well, there is that. But she doesn't seem a thing like her arrogant ass brother. I think you should go talk to her."

Jason just sat there.

"What could it hurt? One conversation. If you don't like each other, then you've gotten it over with, if you do, well, then, you can go from there."

Jason looked back to the left. This time Liz noticed Jason's gaze. He stood, put his glass on the table and walked over to Liz, who was by herself at a table.

"Hi, I'm Jason," he said, "Morgan, Jason Morgan. You're Liz?"

She stared at him blankly for a moment and then said, "Yeeees, nice to meet you."

"I saw you over here-"

"I noticed. You kept looking over here."

"Not in a bad way," he put in quickly, "It's just that you're sitting here by yourself…"

"I don't seem to get along with the 'wives'."

Jason shook his head and motioned to a chair, Liz nodded and he sat.

"They… Well, you know… I guess, they're an acquired taste."

"One I'm not likely to acquire."

"Right," he said, "Well, why aren't you sitting with your brother?"

"Half-brother. And you mean over there, where he and Sonny are holding court? I didn't even want to come. If Lucky weren't holding my education over my head, I wouldn't be at this stupid, brain-dead event."

Jason blinked at her, Liz just continued to ramble.

"I mean, I get along with Maxi, but she doesn't come to the after-party when the team loses, so I'm stuck here with all these jocks and acrylic taloned, silicone injected harpies."

She stopped abruptly, realizing the full extent of what she'd said.

"I didn't mean you… I meant… Guys like my half-brother… You know what, I'm going to stop talking, because I don't think I could possibly shove any more appendages into my mouth."

"You should never apologize for what you think. And I agree with you, mostly, except for the brain dead event thing… Because it's my job, you know."

"Yeah, you… Well, you looked… You play… You look like you know you're job."

Jason cocked an eyebrow at her, "You were watching me?"

"Well, in the sense that I was watching the game. Not you in particular, but the whole team. Your performance just stuck out… Yeah, umm." She lifted her glass to her mouth to block the flow of stupidity.

"I was thinking, before you had that verbal outpouring, that we could-"

His words were cut off by the appearance of Lucky Spencer, looming over Liz's shoulder.

"Time to go, Sis," he said, vaguely menacingly.

She looked up at him, blinking irritably.

"Hey Morgan, somebody should hide the Ho-Hos, you're getting kinda soft in the middle," Lucky said sarcastically, patting his own stomach.

"The only Ho Ho's I've seen were those two girls that were hanging on you last night," Jason replied quickly.

Liz couldn't stifle the giggle and Lucky shot her a hard glance.

"Whatever, get your ass to the gym, Morgan," he said and stalked off with Liz in tow.

Act Two:

Meet the Jax's

Carly and Sam gave off the appearance of having a cordial conversation. The truth of the matter couldn't be farther away.

"You keep your hands off my husband you spray on tan whore!" Sam said sweetly.

Carly smiled and replied, "Insecure much, sweetie? It's not my fault your husband is attracted to me. And don't get all high and mighty with me sweet-cheeks, I've seen you checking out Sonny. So how about this? You stay away from my husband and I'll try to avoid your husband's advances."

Sam's smile thinned considerably, "As if, I have no interest in that greasy, Puerto Rican looking, sham of a captain that you call a husband."

"He's Greek, bitch, and I know you want him, you left your number in his cell phone."

"He must have got my number from Lucky. You know, when me and Jax were done with him?"

Carly tried to make a moue of disgust, but she found the thought kind of hot, Jax and Lucky. She could be the meat in that sandwich.

"Gross, Sam, could you please keep your deviant sex practices to yourself?"

"Like you weren't gagging for before I told you I wouldn't let that ooze infested creature you call a crotch near me. And I won't share Jax with you. You can't have him."

"Tell **him** that," she paused and said, "It's been swell, but the swellings gone down. Bye, whore." Carly waved sweetly and turned her back on Sam.

Jasper Jax grunted as Sam shoved the lubed up dildo further up his ass.

"You like that, Baby?" Sam said, working him as hard as she could. He moaned and bucked under her ministrations, screaming and coming hard.

He paused a second before pushing himself up and grabbing Sam, shoving her down on the bed. He positioned himself and threw her legs over his shoulders.

"Come for me, you dirty bitch," he growled as he thrust into her.

Sam screamed in response, locking her legs around his head, writhing as he frantically pumped into her wet heat.

"Come on you son of a bitch, fuck me harder!" she screeched, her thighs tightening as she reached the brink of orgasm.

Jax pistoned in her several more times before she screamed her release and laid sweating and panting beneath him.

They lay there for a long moment before Jax got up and sauntered off to the shower, impressed with his own prowess. Sam just lay in the bed, wondering how long he'd be in the shower and if she had time for a little private play with her rabbit.

She was still thinking about the Spencer stud. Though Jax wouldn't let her play with him on her own -That was their rule, if they wanted someone, it had to be the both of them- , it was highly enjoyable with the two of them.

Sam decided she didn't care how long Jax was in the shower, she was going to pop the Lucky tape in and find her rabbit.


	4. Chapter 3

Episode 3- The Party

Act One

After Maxi's scathing critique of Liz's wardrobe, they went shopping.

"There is no way I am letting you go to the social event of the season looking like a spinster librarian with, like, 40 cats."

"I don't have cats, Maxi. I'm allergic," Liz said in reply.

"That's not the point. It looks like Lauren Conrad threw up all over your closet."

"Who's Lauren Conrad?"

Maxi just blew out her breath in a huff and grabbed Liz by the arm.

"We're going to Diamond Drive, come one."

Ten minutes later they were in a swank shop surrounded by fluttering sales women. Maxi shooed them away and started digging through the racks.

"What's your style?" Maxi asked idly, then turned to her new friend, "Never mind, we know your style. Let's work on a new one."

"Okay, Maxi, nothing too trashy, I don't want to show too much skin."

"Hey! I'm almost off- No wait, that's fair, my taste runs the stripper route."

"Just find me something that falls to the knee."

Maxi looked concerned.

"Is that, like, a deal-breaker?"

Liz got up and started to pace.

"I hate shopping, distract me."

Maxi flipped through the clothes.

"How?"

"I don't know. Talk."

"About what?"

"Yourself. Tell me about you. You said you were divorced, but you didn't say who."

Maxi sighed.

"It's not a terribly long story, but it's familiar."

She sat with Liz on the little couch.

"Patrick and I were high school sweethearts."

"Patrick Drake? He was one of the forwards, right? Before he got traded." At Maxi's look of disbelief, Liz shrugged. "I've been taking a crash course in Sparks history."

"Anyway, I was with Patrick before the deal. We grew up in the Bronx together. We fought our way through school, him playing soccer and me counting the days until graduation. He got signed the day after we graduated." She stood up and headed back to the racks and racks of clothing. "We got caught up, you know? He was hot new rookie and I was the high school sweetheart made good. We were the golden couple. For a while… Then all hell broke loose. I turned myself into what I thought he wanted, the perfect trophy wife. The boobs, the facial reconstruction, all that crap." She paused, head down. "But that's not what he wanted." She lifted her head and the normal defiant look returned. "He wanted to dip his wick in whatever moved. And I'm not with that, we weren't the Jax's."

Liz sat, watching Maxi move through the clothes and the story.

"Anyway, and here's the good part, I had proof of his multiple infidelities. He kept tapes."

Liz snorted, "He must have taken notes from Lucky, that perv."

Maxi grinned wickedly, "Actually, Patrick gave him the idea."

"Oh. Eew."

"Yeah. Anyway, got the house, the nice car, the vacation house in St. Bart's, a stack of cash and the seats, of course. Gotta love that first marriage thing. But I've screwed it up for the next wife, she's going to get stuck with a hell of a pre-nup. And I have plenty of money of my own, I do a fashion spot for the local NBC affiliate. Nation wide, baby."

Liz just smiled into her lap.

"But that's me. What about you?"

"There is nothing interesting about me," Liz said.

"Come on! You are Lucky Spencer's sister!"

"Half-sister. And really, it's not that interesting. Our, Lucky and my, mother married for the," she counted on her fingers, "6th time and begat me. It didn't last, but here I am. I studied really hard and went to Princeton, but the price got to be too much and here I am. Depending on my jerk hole brother to foot the bill for my education."

"You're right, it wasn't that interesting."

"I told you." She quickly changed the subject. "So, is Jason going to be at this party?"

"Uh, shyeah, it's like written in the bylaws that all team members, and family members thereof, must attend the Sonny and Carly Corinthos Annual Gala."

"So, he's going to be there?"

"Uh, yeah. Why? You interested?"

"Just curious."

"Whatever, liar," Maxi teased.

"So, what are you wearing to the Gala?"

"Oh, I'm not invited."

"Why?"

"'Team members', remember?"

Liz thought a minute.

"Well, I don't want to be there alone. You should come with me, keep me company."

Maxi brightened immediately.

"Yes! That would stick it to bitch-face and I can stop Lucky from cock-blocking so you can get your swerve on!"

"Yeah… What if he brings a date?"

"Jason Morgan? Date? He takes his mother every where with him, which is creepy in a Norman Bates kind of way, ugh. So, you should totally date him, he needs it. Plus, it will really piss off your brother."

"Yeah, why don't they like each other?"

"Well, I think it has something to do with Lucky totally banging with Jason's dead wife." She paused and then added, "Before she was dead, of course."

"Really? This fascinating. But the more I hear, the more I want to stay home."

Maxi took Liz by the hand and pulled her from the couch.

"You must go to this party. I haven't been to a Gala since I divorced Patrick. All the really scandalous shit happens there. We must go!"

"Fine, but let's get the dress and get out of here."

"Good, I have picked the perfect dress. Classic black, spaghetti strap, just below the knees. Ice it up with some pretties and you'll be set."

"Does that mean we'll have to shop more?"

"Not for the jewelry, I have plenty you could borrow. Every time Patrick cheated on me he bought me something insanely expensive. So, there's a lot. But shoes honey… I have horse feet, and you need pretty little Christian Lacroix for those dainties."

"Right," Liz said, following Maxi to the register.

Act Two

Carly scanned the crowd like a tracking radar; who was there, who was missing, who disappeared into a broom closet. She kept track of it all. One never knew when a strategically placed piece of information could be endlessly amusing.

Sonny was as Sonny was usually. Watching the game with the guys. He'd had a clip reel made of the previous year, which they watched every year.

Edward Quartermaine, Owner, general manager and vicious bastard was with the rest of the board in the game room, discussing the upcoming playoffs and how much each team member would be worth after it was over.

Carly kept tabs on them, too. It was useful knowing the predilections of the board, it kept her husband in good standing despite his flagging performance on the field. The only one she couldn't get a handle on was Quartermaine, he kept her at arms length.

She noticed as Jason Morgan entered with his mother.

'Ugh,' she thought, 'why does he tote that old bag every where with him? All he would have to do is wink and I would ride him in front of everyone here.'

Right behind them at the door was the coach, James Craig. That slimy bastard had made more than one pass at her, but that was a level to which even she was unable to sink. Right now. Given the right impetus, Carly would do anything.

Then Liz Webber… Blah, blah, blah. Dreary little thing… Looking decidedly less dreary tonight.

'Someone must have mixed some regular in with the decaf,' Carly thought as she watched the young woman enter the room followed by…

"Maxi Jones!"

Maxi just looked up the staircase as Carly nearly ran down it.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"She's my date," Liz piped up.

"Oh, so it's like that?" Carly said, purring to herself.

Liz grimaced.

"No, it's really not. My invite said plus one. Maxi is my plus one."

"Nice to see you, too, Carly. And thanks to my new friend, Liz, I'll be seeing more of you. Not like that's unique, plenty of people in this house have seen most of you."

Carly gave Maxi and evil look, but backed down. She didn't want a scene in the middle of her foyer. She just stalked off and left Liz and Maxi to their own devices.

"So, what do we do now?" Liz asked, "I mean, you've accomplished your primary goal…"

"Well, first things first, we get a glass of whatever swill they're serving and find a way to separate Jason Morgan from his mother. Ugh, again."

"Maxi, you're making think this guy has mommy issues."

"Well, there's only one way to find out. And hopefully that would be before you find yourself changing his big boy diapers in a sick mommy fantasy."

"Maxi, please stop."

"Hey, I'm a woman of the world, I watch HBO, I've seen Real Sex part… all of them."

A waiter walked by as they made their way into the Great Room.

"Perfect," Maxi said and grabbed two glasses. "Let's go."

A half an hour and two glasses of champagne later, Liz was feeling a little looser, calmer, a little more bold. So, when she saw Jason by himself, she decided to just go for it.

Unfortunately, she was not as coordinated as she hoped and ended up knocking his drink out of his hand and on his shirt.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she said, dabbing at it with a napkin.

"It's okay, but if you wanted my attention you just had to say hi, the cheap champagne shower was completely optional," he said, grinning at her.

Liz blushed a furious red, but relaxed.

"You remember our last conversation? You know, the one we were having before my dickhead brother dragged me off like a four year old?"

"I do recall."

"Well… were you going to ask me something?"

Jason smiled at her and said, "Yeah, I was going to ask you how you liked the game."

Liz's face fell, noticeably.

"No, seriously, I was going to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with me."

"And your mom?"

He looked confused.

"I wasn't going to bring her, but if-"

"No, no, that's fine. Me and you…" she paused and looked at him.

"I know what people say. But I just really clung to my mom after…"

"Yeah, the thing with your wife…"

"Yeah… Look, how about I pick you up at Lucky's at like 8."

"Um, no."

"7?"

"No, not at Lucky's. You know where Maxi Jones lives?" He nodded. "Pick me up there."

"Sure."

"I've got to… Lucky's a prick…"

"I got it. I'll see you tomorrow."

Liz sped across the rooms, searching for Maxi.

Once found, Liz blurted, "He does not take his mother everywhere!"

Maxi looked up from her lip lock with Max Giambetti, star forward.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Liz said, sheepishly, "Go back to what you were doing."

Liz wandered back to the foyer. They'd come in Maxi's car, and she was unsure of how she'd get home. Jason noticed her pacing and had previously noted the Jones/Giambetti duo. He looked concerned, which Monica, entering the room from a side door, noticed.

"Go ahead, hon, take her home."

"But-"

"I'll be fine. Worse comes to worse, I'll call the car service."

"If you're sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure. But be nice to her, she's clearly a good girl."

"I get that, Ma."

Jason met Liz in the Foyer and offered her a ride home, which she gladly accepted. Once they were gone, a man sidled up behind Monica and put a hand on her ass.

"Who's taking you home tonight, sweet cheeks?"

Monica turned and looked Sonny in the face.

"You are, stud."

Act 3

Five seconds after Monica and Sonny's sexual explosion, right inside the front door, she pulled her clothes together and shooed him out.

"What? You don't want round two."

"Jason will be home soon."

"Yeah, I rode you home."

"Bye Sonny," Monica said, pushing him out the door and closing it swiftly.

"Thanks for the ride home, Jason. Maxi was pre-occupied and Lucky was soooooo drunk."

"That's perfectly alright. I'll see you tomorrow at… seven?"

"Eight and at Maxi's."

"Eight it is and I'll see you then."

Liz watched him drive away, an unfamiliar sensation running through her body. Her chest was tight, she felt a warm flush from the top of her head to the tip of her toes and a dreamy looked crossed her face.

She settled into bed, considered these new stirrings and soothed herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the next installment. Thanks for all the feedback!

Title:Footballer's Wives… GH Style!

Authors: Trabrasera and Blondie Boots

Rating: PG-13 for swearing

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these characters or setting or anything, we just like to play with them. No sue.

"You telling me you're going to go straight and start acting like kittens, stop shivving each other in the prison yard?" "Shanking." "What?" "It's a verb, to shank."

Episode 4: The Date

Act One-

Jason and Liz were on the patio of Catalina's, dining al fresco.

"This place is beautiful," Liz said, admiring the ambience.

"Yeah, it's my favorite," Jason said, enjoying her smile. "Do you have any idea what you want to eat?" He paused. "You're not one of those salad eaters, dressing on the side?"

Liz giggled and responded, "No, I am thoroughly carnivorous. I was looking at the porterhouse steak, with just a side salad… Ooh, and the loaded baked potato… And, yay, garlic bread. Oh my goodness, Jason, are chocolate nachos exactly what they sound like?"

Jason smiled at her and looked at his menu, "Yes, I believe it is. And good, with the healthy appetite."

She flushed, "You're probably used to the skinny model type- Ooops, sorry, foot in mouth… Wasn't your wife a model?"

"Yes, and I was always telling her to eat. There's nothing more unattractive than being able to count a woman's ribs."

"Well, I'm not in any danger of that…"

"I think you have a nice figure," Jason said.

More blushing from the Liz side of the table.

"Thanks," she whispered from behind her menu.

The waiter arrived and Jason ordered pretty much everything she said, for both of them, making Liz feel less conspicuous.

After sating their hunger, while they sat and digested, they chatted.

"Well, tell me about yourself," Liz said, wiping the remains of the chocolate nacho from the corner of her mouth.

"Kind of your classic only child syndrome. My mom had me when she was really young and it was just the two of us. I played varsity soccer through high school and made a name for myself. I started in the minor leagues and eventually my contract was bought by the Port Charles Sparks. Been here ever since."

"Well, why is it that every thinks you don't date?"

He closed his eyes.

"The truth? It's kind of rough."

"Might as well," she responded.

"My marriage to Chardonnay was troubled from the get go. I fell in love with someone she pretended to be and then stopped pretending to be after she took her vows. She was self destructive and to tell the God's honest truth, even if she hadn't killed herself with anorexia, we would have divorced anyway. I'm not a heartless bastard, though, I mourned her, for who she could have been. But I give everyone the impression that I'm torn up to my soul about it so the footballer harpies won't descend upon me like a pack of hormonal she beasts."

"Well, you have a valid point, they would hound you pretty endlessly. That's the impression I got from Sam and Carly."

"Those two are the worst of the bad. I contemplated telling Carly I was gay, but that would not have stopped her. She would have just showed up at my door with a rent boy and a bottle of Jack."

Liz laughed.

"Yeah, I can see that."

He considered her for a moment.

"You look lovely tonight."

"It's not really me, it's Maxi. She picks out all my clothes. Took everything out of my closet and donated them to charity. Said something about how Lucky should give me a clothing allowance or something…"

"Well, it suits you, you look… You look dazzling."

Liz covered her face.

"I don't think I've blushed this much ever in my life."

"Well, get used to it, I'll be continuing to compliment you."

Liz smiled shyly and looked right at Jason.

"You look nice, too. It's a beautiful suit."

Jason contemplated saying his mother picked it out. Monica did have excellent taste in clothes, but Jason was sure it would just sound creepy. And that was not what he was trying for tonight.

"Thanks, I don't get a reason to dress up much, other than work related appearances."

They sat in companionable silence for a moment until Jason spoke.

"So tell me something about yourself."

Liz paused to consider.

"Lucky and I have different father's, obviously. His was the first husband, mine was the sixth. Mom didn't manage relationships very well. I grew up with a nanny until I was sent to my first boarding school. That was when I was six… I spent most of my time in boarding schools, Mom's alimony and child support paying my way. But Mom died last year…"

"I'm so sorry…" Jason said.

"Yeah, well, I was at Princeton almost done with my Master's thesis, when… I lost my scholarship."

Jason was curious.

"You mind if I ask why?"

Liz sat quietly for a minute.

"Suffice it to say, I broke one of the University's codes of conduct. And it lost me my scholarship. No money from Mom, she left all her money and assets to a homeless pregnant cat foundation."

"She sounds like she was… unique," Jason put in.

"She was a crazy bitch, and Lucky is following in her footsteps. I am by far the most normal of the family, and I have my days."

The two sat chatting amiably, unaware that the Footballer's Wive's Information Network (FWIN) was currently going at full tilt spreading the story of Liz and Jason's date at Catalina's. It took about ten minutes before Carly Corinthos had the full details from what they were wearing to what they ordered and if Liz had dessert.

Act Two:

"That bitch! I thought she was gay!" Carly said into her cell, "Thanks, Tash, call me if you hear anything else."

"She can't really be that much of a goody-goody. It's got to be an act."

She poked through her contacts and made a few calls.

"I need to know everything there is to know about Elizabeth Webber."

The information also got to Sam McCall-Jax, who was livid.

"That deceitful, little whore! Stealing my conquest!"

Sam fumed for quite a while, stalking from one end of the mansion to the other.

"I need to do something about her… That tarty, little scrub. But… What?" She paused. "The only person devious enough to get what I need is… Fuck, Carly Corinthos."

She picked up her cell and made a call she thought she'd never make.

"What do you want, skank?" was the greeting when Carly answered her cell.

"You and I have a mutual enemy. And have you heard that the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

"I don't read Shakespeare."

"What? Never mind. What do you know about Liz Webber?"

"What's in it for me?"

"We can get that self righteous do-gooder away from Jason so that a real woman could have a shot at it."

"I heard you already had a shot, Sam, and he turned you down flat."

"It was just too soon after Char died, I miscalculated. That's the only reason he would have turned this down," she could hear Carly's snort on the other side of the conversation, "At least I was woman enough to try."

"I am not going to get into a scratching match with you, there are bigger fish to fry."

"Okay, okay, yeah, okay. What I propose is a one time only cooperative effort to get rid of Liz Webber."

Carly pondered.

"Could work, what do you have in mind?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I'm not as good at evil backstabbing as you are, and I mean that as a compliment."

"Taken. Well, we should get together and pump Lucky for info."

"Lucky doesn't do threesomes."

"That's not what I meant. We need to get him alone, get him drunk and tease some answers out of him."

"Oh, okay. Sure. When?"

"No time like the present."

"I'll make sure he's alone and call you right back."

"Fine, but you know, as soon as we're rid of the Webber tart, you're on your own."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Carly, we've still got plenty of road to cover," Sam said, ending the call.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: FWIN Footballer's Wive's Information Network. We'll be using it a lot. So there it is. This episode is going to be **Super Graphic**, but very funny. So, you can't say we didn't warn you.

Title: Footballer's Wives… GH Style!

Authors: Trabrasera and Blondie Boots

Rating: A solid NC-17 through out.

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these characters or settings or anything, we just like to play with them. No sue.

**See quote at end!!**

Episode 5: The Attack, The Revenge

Act One: The Attack

Sam had Lucky good and drunk by the time she let Carly in. He was laying on his bed, head lolling like a bladder on a stick.

Carly moved behind him and propped him up on her, she motioned for Sam to sit by his legs.

"Wha-" Lucky said, unintelligently.

"Nothing, Lucky, it's all good. Just relax," Carly said.

"I don't do threesomes," he slurred.

'That's not true,' Sam thought.

"No, no, no. I'm just going to watch. Sam's the lucky girl."

Sam grimaces, "Yeah, lucky."

"What… What's she gonna do?" Lucky questioned.

"Anything you want, big boy," Carly purred.

Sam scowled, 'I know what he wants.'

"Hmmm, good, tell her to get down there and polish my knob."

'Polish his knob?' Carly thought, 'Sonny's more original than that.'

"Sure, sure. Sam?" Carly said.

"Yeah, great, hmm," Sam said, trying to fake some enthusiasm as she knelt between his legs.

Carly started rubbing his shoulders, relaxing him even more as Sam mouthified his less than average penis.

"So, Lucky… What brings your sister to town?" Carly asked, breathing in his ear.

"Half-sister," he said, "And she's going to school nearby, 'cause I'm sure as shit not paying for Princeton."

"Oh, yeah, that's right, she got kicked out, right?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling, "she got caught fucking a professor and they yanked her scholarship. Then, bam! I'm stuck with her. Mom gave all her damn money to some fucking cats…"

"She was sleeping with a professor?" Carly asked incredulously, "Are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah, she ended up pregnant, had to have an abortion… Oh yeah, Sam, tickle my balls… Yeah."

Sam looked up at Carly pleadingly, as if to say, 'Is this enough?'

Carly sat up abruptly, dropping Lucky to the bed. Sam disengaged and hopped up.

"Well, bye Lucky, see you around," Carly said, heading for the door.

"Wha-? You're just gonna leave me like this?"

Carly dug in her purse and threw a tube of KY at him.

"Finish it yourself."

Liz sat in the café waiting for Maxi, sipping a capp and nibbling a biscotti. Maxi arrived in a frenzy.

"Oh, girl! I am so sorry!"

"About what?" Liz asked.

Maxi took a deep breath.

"The FWIN is working overtime, on you sweetie."

"What about me?"

"The rumor is you were booted out of Princeton for doing like all your professors, even the women. And you sucked off a whole frat house and you're currently being treated for a nasty case of chlamydia and oral gonorrhea."

Liz sat, shell shocked, eyes wide, cheeks a bright tomato red.

"I'm not even going to ask if it's true, because those bitches never tell the truth."

Liz closed her eyes and blew out her breath.

"Like a tenth of a percent of it is true."

"What? What part?"

"I got caught having sex with a professor."

"You dirty thing, you."

"It wasn't like that, except it turned out that it was like that, and I was an innocent dupe."

"So, he like, tricked you into fucking him?"

"He wooed me, romanced me, made me think we were in a relationship as long as I held out. But after we had sex, I found out I was one of many. And specifically, someone walked in on us, in his office, and snitched. Thus, losing my scholarship and being beholden to the trained ape, Lucky Spencer."

"No shit," Maxi said, "Those bitches. What are we going to do?"

"You don't have to do anything, Maxi. It's not your battle."

Maxi looked affronted.

"We're friends, Web, and I am always up for a spot of revenge.

Liz and Maxi entered the Owner's Box, looking around. They immediately spotted the coven.

They suffered about ten minutes of glances, giggles, conversations behind hands, and pointed looks before Maxi blew up.

"What the fuck?!"

"It was all of them…" she said, softly.

"No, no," Maxi said, "You noticed that Sam is at Carly's table?"

Liz nodded.

"Well, hello! Those bitches don't get along! They're co-conspirators and the rest are their sheep."

"Well, we have to do something big," Liz said, "Something memorable, lasting."

Maxi had a bright idea. She looked over at the women assembled at Carly's table.

"Yeah, let's see, Carly, Sam, Tash, Melanie, Emma, Jeri, Victoria… You know what? All those bitches have blown Lucky! The two on the left haven't, that I'm aware of. But when I was with the harpies, they bragged about it."

Liz looked at her disgusted.

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah. But honestly, and no offense to your gene pool, I don't know why they would. He's not that hot."

Liz shook her head.

"That's not the half of it, you think all those women would have put their mouth on it if they knew he was gay?"

It was Maxi's turn to be stunned.

"No way! I am so glad I never touched that," Maxi said, squirming.

"He drops the mask every once in a while. Especially when he talks about Sonny."

"Well, what the fuck are we waiting for? We need to do something!"

"Okay…""And, when the fit hit's the shan, you can move in with me."

"I wasn't going to ask…"

"Girl, I'm not going to let you be homeless. Let's go!"

Act Two: The Revenge

It was the finals party and Liz stood nervously, scanning the crowd. She and Maxi had got to the party relatively early, to prepare for the finale.

Out of nowhere, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey," Jason said.

"Um, hi," Liz replied.

"You want to step out onto the balcony with me?"

She felt a bit distressed, but agreed. At least he was going to give her the kiss off in private.

"So, how have you been?" Jason asked.

"Fiiiiine," she replied, drawing out the word. "Jason-" she began.

He put his hand up.

"I know what the FWIN have been spreading. My mom is an unofficial cog in the machine."

"Oh, God…" she said, shaking her head, "It's-"

"I don't care."

"I mean I- What?"

"I know full well that those women couldn't tell the truth with a gun to their heads. And even if it was true, it's none of my business. It's your past, your business."

"But I didn't-"

"Hey, Liz, I'm saying I'm not interested in the past. I'm more interested in the future."

"But-"

"If you feel the need to unburden yourself, let's do it after the party. We came to have fun, not freak out."

Liz smiled and snickered to herself. 'There will be fun.'

"Jason, I think… You're just… I really like you."

Jason gave her his sexiest smile, blue eyes shining.

"Well, I really like you, too."

They spent the majority of the party together until the finale highlight reel. Liz and Maxi sequestered themselves as close to an exit as possible and still see the carnage. Max and Jason were close by.

"Alright, folks, it's time to run the finals highlight reel! You ready!"

There was cheering amongst the crowd.

"Alright, cue it up!"

Immediately the lights dimmed and the screen lowered in to the Great Room. There was a flash of title and the beginning of the recent finals. Suddenly, the picture changed to what looked like a bedroom, focused on a bed. The man, clearly Lucky Spencer was being orally serviced by Carly, then the clip abruptly changed and it was Sam, then Jeri, Melanie, Emma and Victoria. All giving Lucky head.

A silence fell over the room.

"Shut the fucking movie off," Carly shouted.

The movie cut and the lights came back on.

"Um, Jason, I gotta go."

She grabbed Maxi's hand and ran to the door.

"I'll call you later!" she yelled on her way out.

She was cornered at the door by Lucky.

"Look, you little bitch, I'll pay for that cheap ass school, but you need to get the fuck out of my house!"I moved my shit this morning, butt pirate."

He flushed.

"Moving in with your new boyfriend?"

Maxi almost piped up, but Liz stopped her.

"Yes, yes, I am, twink."

"You need to leave, now, Liz!"

"I was leaving, you stopped me."

"I can't believe we're related!"

"**You **can't?"

With that, Maxi took hold of Liz's hand and they ran out the door.

Carly and Sam slipped from the Great Room quietly, hoping to go unnoticed.

"That dirty fucking bitch!" Carly whispered.

"No, shit. What are we going to do?" Sam asked.

Carly looked positively malevolent.

"We're going to check every abortion clinic surrounding Princeton."

"For what?"

"For the records of her abortion, you twit. Which we can turn into multiple…"

"How are we going to get them to give us the records."

"Cash… Or you can use your oral skills."

Sam pouted.

"Why do I have to blow everybody."

"Play to your strengths, hon."

P.S. - Our Quote

"Sex tapes aren't kinky, stupid. They're evidence." - Trab and BB


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Footballer's Wives… GH Style!

Authors: Trabrasera and Blondie Boots

Rating: A solid NC-17 through out.

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these characters or setting or anything, we just like to play with them. No sue.

Episode 6: The Revenge… Part 2

Act One:

Liz was floating on a cloud of bliss. She was out from under the thumb of her evil half-brother, she'd met a great guy who hadn't been shaken by some of her secrets, and she'd showed those bitches who they were messing with.

She and Maxi we're living comfortably together, even with Maxi's frequent Max visits. Thankfully they had the loud sex at his place.

Liz and Jason were making steady progress in their relationship. They were spending way more time together without the threat of Lucky looming over their head. It even seemed like his mother liked her, which was strange to everyone else. Liz thought Monica was a perfectly nice woman, if… moody.

Little did she know the cloud was going to darken.

Carly and Sam had collected all the information they needed. Documents with the name of the facility blacked out, but with Liz's name and pertinent information clear to the world. Every tabloid they contacted salivated at the prospect of publishing the dirt on Lucky Spencer's sweet little sister.

There was a banging on Liz's door.

"Liz!! Liz! Wake up!" Maxi called from the other side.

Liz sat up rubbing her eyes groggily.

"Come in, for heaven's sake…" she said, falling back onto the bed.

Maxi rushed into the room and jumped on the bed.

"Liz, wake the fuck up!"

"Isn't it a little early for that kind of language? Don't you usually save the hardcore swearing for later in the day?"

Liz sat up, and Maxi shoved a paper in her face.

Liz's eyes adjusted and she read the headline.

"Footballer Princess in multi-abortion scandal!" Liz screamed.

"It gets worse when you read the story inside…" Maxi sighed.

"It gets worse!?"

Maxi took the paper from her hand and turned it to page three.

"There's a story about me, too. Me and my crack head mom."

"Oh, God not you too!"

"Yeah those bitches nailed both of us. But got you way worse."

"I… I… I did have an abortion, but just the one. After I found out Mitchell didn't love me, I couldn't have the baby."

"Mitchell was the professor?"

"Yeah, the fucker."

"What are we going to do?" Maxi asked. "I know it seems like we're saying that a lot lately…"

"We'll… I… Shit… I'm more worried about Jason."

"What he'll think when he sees it?"

"Yes. God, and his mother… She'll have kittens. She hated all the controversy Chardonnay brought. How she was always in the tabloids… She'll hate me now."

"She's not the one you're shagging-"

"I'm not… having sex… with Jason."

"How many dates have you been on with that man?"

"Um, 12."

"So, 12 dates… About 3 months… And you have not once given him a pinch of the poonanee?"

Liz shrugged.

"We've kissed and there's been over the sweater action. But we're taking it slow. Waiting until it feels right."

"When's that? The wedding night?"

"Jeez, Maxi… It's not like I'm a prude. I'm just… wary."

"I suppose."

There was heavy knocking at the door.

"Probably the bloodsuckers coming to get our side of it," Maxi said, jumping off the bed and running to the front door.

"Look assholes," she said opening the door, and stopped abruptly. "Jason?"

"Hi, Maxi. Liz home?"

"Yes."

They stood there awkwardly for a minute.

"Can I see her?"

"Not if you're going to break up with her."

"I'm not going to break up with her. I'm here for moral support."

"Go on into the living room, I'll get her."

Maxi ran back to Liz's room.

"Jason… is… here."

Liz's eyes went huge.

"Shit."

Liz began to frantically pace the room.

"Naw, honey, he seems cool. So, brush your hair and teeth, put on something nice and get to the living room. I'm calling Max," Maxi said as she walked out of the room.

Liz composed herself, cleaned up and met Maxi and Jason in the living room.

"So, you saw it?" Liz asked Jason.

"I did."

"And?"

"And Carly and Sam are hard at work, once again. What? Did you think I was here to break it off?"

She didn't answer.

"Well, I'm not. We've discussed this. The past is the past. You and I are dealing with right now."

Liz shook her head.

"What?" he asked her.

"It's just… I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah, athletic, hot, sweet, considerate and straight. What are you, a freaking unicorn or something?"

Jason laughed.

"I don't think anyone has ever called me that," he said, "Anyway, what's your plan?"

"You assume we have a plan?" Maxi asked.

"Well, the masterminds of the finals party massacre are bound to have something brewing."

"We need the real shit," Maxi said.

"Maxi!" Liz said.

"Don't be all prudey trudy. We need to get some real hardcore shit on those bitches."

"Okay, I agree, we must destroy them. But how?"

Jason's head popped up.

"I might know something," he said.

"Well, don't be shy. The floor recognizes Jason Morgan. Come on."

Jason grinned.

"Well, there is a rumor… In the locker room."

"That's not news," Maxi sighed.

"This is a legendary tape, made right before she married Jax."

Liz and Maxi sat in shock.

"No…" Liz said.

"Shit…" Maxi finished.

"It's floating around somewhere. I could try to find a copy."

"Uh, duh! Get a copy and make about a dozen more!" Maxi squealed.

"But what about Carly?" Liz asked.

Jason cleared his throat.

"I did mention my mom is a cog in the FWIN?"

"Yeah?" they both replied.

"She may know a bit more about Carly than any of us."

"Get her on the phone," Maxi said.

Jason took out his cell and dialed.

Carly was out with the girls. She'd just stepped out of the ladies room when she felt a rough hand on her shoulder.

"What the fuck!" she yelled, "You know who I am?"

"Carly Corinthos?"

"Yes, asshole and you better get your hands off me before I sick my lawyer on you."

"Funny you should mention your lawyer."

"Huh?"

"There was video in that ladies room. You were caught on tape consuming cocaine."

Carly stood in shock.

"No, that was just powdered allergy medication… I swear!"

"We're going downtown, Mrs. Corinthos."

"Shit," Carly said, as a uniformed officer pulled her handbag away from her.

"Check the contents and let's get her down to booking."

Sam was sitting in her living room, flipping channels.

A voice blared from the TV.

"Next on TV, Carly Corinthos, Coke fiend?"

Sam sat up and then started sniggering. She began to full on laugh as the story went on to explain the where's and how's of her arrest.

"Serves the bitch right."

At the end of the segment, right before the commercial her face flashed on the screen.

"What you don't know about another footballer's wife."

Sam sat on pins and needles until the show returned.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this next footage is censored but still graphic. Send the kiddies out of the room," the announcer said.

Then, right before her eyes, played the tape, Sonny swore he had destroyed. But plain as day she was being boned by the entire starting squad of the Port Charles Sparks, in graphic, loving detail.

"Jax is going to be so mad."

Act Three:

There was a knock at Lucky's door.

"Mr. Spencer?" A suited man said, flashing a badge, "Port Charles PD.

"Yes?"

"I have a warrant for your arrest."

"For what?"

"Sexual assault."


	8. Chapter 7

Episode 7 - Heartbreak

Act One

Liz and Jason were on the couch in the living room. Ostensibly, to 'watch TV'. Which, of course, everyone knows is code for 'make out'.

They were just reaching the under the sweater action when the TV blared.

"Geez!" Liz shouted, "I can't believe it gets so loud."

"Next on TV- Lucky Spencer! Pervert. Pedophile. Homosexual!" the presenter barked.

They sat up and stared at the TV

"Lucky Spencer has been arrested for criminal sexual contact with a minor, folks! The minor? A boy!! OMG, guys, is L.S. up Poo Creek without a paddle or what? More after the break."

Liz shut the TV off.

"Leave it to my brother to ruin a good time," she sighed.

"Lucky Spencer, killing the mood, even from lock up," Jason responded. "When is he being arraigned?"

"I don't know. I don't care."

"Gotcha."

She leaned back into Jason's chest.

"Can we get back to our previous conversation?" she asked, smiling wickedly.

"You'll have to remind me where we were."

"Oh, I'm sure you remember…"

Lucky and Sonny were separated by 3 inches of reinforced plexi-glass, connected by the old prison phones. Which Sonny wouldn't put near his mouth, for fear of what in heaven's name may have been done with them in the past.

"Well, I'm here. What do you want?" Sonny asked carelessly.

"I'm in fucking prison, what do you think?" Lucky asked, "I need help."

"You got yourself into this shit, Luck. No one told you to get caught buggering little boys."

"He was 17, Sonny! I'm not a pedophile. And after all the shit I've done for you, you can't help me out? You're just going to let me rot in jail?"

"What do you want me to do Lucky? There's a tape, and I told you about those."

"There's gotta be something."

"I can offer the services of my lawyer…"

Lucky's face went red with rage, a vein in his forehead began to throb.

"Your lawyer!" he screamed. "All this shit… All the shit I did for you… And all I get is a fucking 'sorry 'bout your luck' and here's a lawyer! I fucking loved you! I would've done anything for you!"

Sonny shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm not a fag, and I don't deal with them," slammed the phone down and walked away.

Lucky sat at the booth a moment before wiping a tear and then being lead by an officer back to his cell.

Act Two

Maxi burst into Liz's room.

"Oh my God, Liz! You have to see this! I mean I already knew, kinda, but watch!"

She switched on Liz's TV and flipped the channel.

"The report is in, folks!!' the TV announcer said, "Carly Corinthos, wife of footballer Sonny Corinthos, was convicted of possession of a controlled substance. I hear it was nose candy, kids! Anyway, the diva from hell will be enjoying the comforts of a court appointed rehab. No country club for Mrs. Corinthos, she'll spend her time scrubbing toilets and washing out skid marks while she 'rehabilitates'. I wonder if she'll make friends on the inside and knit sweaters like Martha Stewart? We also know that once Carly is out, she'll be required to do 3000 hours of community service. 3000? Damn, her judge hated her! We'll keep you up-"

Maxi shut off the TV and started talking before Liz could even react.

"And that's not even the best part."

"Well, tell me!"

"Sam… Left… Town!"

"No!"

"Oh, yes. She tucked her little tail between her slutty little legs and headed for a 'retreat', so I hear, in Tibet."

"How long do you think she'll go before she ends up doing something inappropriate and they boot her out," Liz asked.

"Oh, like trying to go down on a monk? I give her two weeks."

The women broke up laughing.

"So… How's it going with Jason?" Maxi asked coyly.

"Fine," Liz responds, nonchalant.

"Fine? Fine meaning you've hit that? Or fine meaning you're about to?"

"Fine meaning it's personal, Maxi," Liz chided.

"Prude. I'm going to take that to mean you haven't. And my next question is why not? OMG, girl, the eyes! The body! What is wrong with you?"

"I don't see sex as a recreational sport."

"And that's your problem! You should have hopped on him as soon as he said 'Hi'. And it's not like I'm saying bone him and the team, like some hoes we know… Just, why are you holding out?"

"So, how are things with you and Max?"

"Crafty, huh? Fine. I'll let you change the subject, for now. But I reserve the right to come back to it at any point in the future," she said, "And as for me and Max. Ehh… Kinda bored now, thinking of moving on. I mean, he was fun, but I hear he's moving on anyway, since his contract is up." Maxi paused a second. "So, why aren't you having sex with Jason?"

Liz blew out her breath.

"Okay, Miss dog with a bone, I'll tell you." She paused. "I have only ever had sex with one other person in my whole life and you know how that turned out. Plus, what if I'm no good? He has to have way more experience than me-"

"No, he doesn't," Maxi interjected.

"What do you mean?"

"I was really good friends with Char, and she married a virgin. So, he's only had sex with one other person, too."

"But since then?" Liz asked.

"Hello, he hung out with his mother until he hooked up with you. There is no 'since then'. I'm telling you, listen to Maxi. We go up to my room and get the silk trench coat, you head over to his place and ride him like a bucking bronco! Yeehaw, girl! You take it like a woman! Let him poke you 'til your bow-legged!"

Liz sat in silence, staring at Maxi like she was a lunatic.

"You, Maxi, are a hot, hot mess. I'm going to bed," Liz said, flopping under the covers and pulling them over her head.

"Fine, don't listen, see what happens," Maxi said as she exited the room, "One way or the other we're gonna get you educated in the fine art of seducing a man. When I'm done with you, Jason 'the body' Morgan won't know what hit him."

"Good night, Maxi," Liz called. And when the door was pulled closed she grinned and whispered, "Poke me 'til I'm bow-legged… Good lord, Maxi."

Act Three

"I'm packed up, Sonny," Carly said mournfully, standing in the foyer.

"Good for you, want a cookie?" he said, sipping on a glass of scotch.

Carly sighed, "You should be nicer to me. With me gone and your little butt pirate flunky in prison, who's going to look out for you? Who's going to watch your back? You're vulnerable."

He sighed.

"The only think I'm vulnerable to is my gold digging wife who shops and snorts coke all day."

Carly took a step forward.

"This gold-digging, shopping, coke-snorting wife actually gives a shit about you, you ungrateful bastard, unlike the lot lizards that hang out by the clubhouse hoping you'll knock them up. But we know they don't have to worry about that," she said, coldly, "With you shooting blanks and all."

"Fuck you, Carly."

"Well, I know you want to, but my P.O. is waiting outside."

She stopped at the front door and turned to Sonny.

"And don't try to start divorce proceedings while I'm gone, sweetie. I know where the bodies are buried, I know every skeleton in your closet, you're not as careful as you think you are."

With that, she blew him a kiss and left.

Lucky was at the phone bank in the prisoner common area. He stood debating with himself.

He walked to and from the phones as if fighting an inner battle.

Finally, he made a decision.

Lucky placed a call.


	9. Chapter 8

Act One

Jason and Liz laid on her bed, enjoying their warmth. Lips touching, whispering across each other's face. Heads turning to deepen the kiss, breath hitching in their chests.

And Jason's cell phone rang.

"Ignore it," Liz sighed into his ear.

"Done and done," he replied, reaching into his pocket and hitting the mute button.

Their mutual exploration went on for some time until Liz pulled the plug.

"It's getting late…" she said, pulling away ever so slightly.

"Is this where I'm supposed to say, 'but baby, it's cold outside'?

"You could, but I wouldn't believe you. I'm not as easily swayed as Ella Fitzgerald."

Jason sat up and grabbed his cell. There were 4 messages. As Liz walked him to the door he started listening to them. By the front door, he paused.

"Liz? Why is your brother calling me from jail?"

She just looked perplexed.

"No idea. What did he say?"

"Not much, kinda cryptic."

"Well, just delete it. Never happened. He's not worth your time anyway."

He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Good night, sweetheart."

She just smiled at him.

"Tomorrow," she said, as he headed down the walk to his car.

Lucky was a persistent bastard. He continued to call Jason, leaving message after message. Until, finally, something intrigued Jason and he felt compelled to see what Lucky was on about.

"What could he possibly have to say to you?" Liz asked after Jason told her about the multiple calls.

"He'd said something about Sonny and how we shouldn't have lost the finals. I want to know what he means."

"Well, be careful, he's a sneaky bastard."

"I'll be safe, what with the big barrier between us."

"I'm here. What do you want?"

Lucky inwardly flinched, remembering Sonny's exact words.

"Sonny Corinthos is a lying, cheating, point-shaving, pawn for the mob."

Jason sat staring at him.

"I was going to say 'what', but it would be ridiculous. How do you know?"

"Because I was in on it. He got the order from Tony Z and we shaved the points to meet the spread. Got paid really well for it. I'm glad I wasn't arrested for tax fraud, so my accounts are still safe. Makes life easier inside when you can buy friends."

"Yes, Lucky, my heart bleeds for you and I'm so glad you profited from deceiving your team mates."

"Whatever, Morgan, get off your high horse, I have things to tell you. Names, places, dates, accounts, things Sonny thought I was too stupid to realize."

"What brought this on?"

Lucky sat, reviewing his last conversation with Sonny.

"It's personal. Just take the info and nail the bastard."

"Why don't you just do it?"

"Hello? I'm a con. Presently in jail. Even if they believed me I would be a co-conspirator and would still need outside proof. That's you."

"So, you want him in jail, too?"

Lucky's eyes misted over.

"He just needs to understand that there are consequences. You put this in his face and make whatever ultimatum you see fit."

Lucky rattled off info and Jason jotted it down.

"Thanks, Morgan," Lucky said, "And tell Liz I might be kinda sorry for being such a bastard."

"You know I probably won't."

"Fair enough. Just get Sonny."

"I'll see what I can do."

Jason met Liz at her place. Maxi joined the discussion, because she's devious and you need that kind of help every once in a while, especially when dealing with other devious people.

"So, no shit! He and Lucky were point shaving! Fuckers!"

"Yeah, but with Lucky's information, we can make sure it never happens again."

"What's your plan, Jason?" Liz asked.

"That's what this is for. I'm not entirely sure."

"But Lucky didn't want Sonny in prison?" Maxi piped up, "Right?"

"Yeah?" Jason answered.

"But do you?" she asked.

Jason sat in silence.

"What would you want ideally, just short of prison?" Liz asked.

"I want him off the team, forever," he replied vehemently.

"Well, tell him you'll have a friend drop the shit off to the press unless he retires. I mean he's old and stuff, it's not far fetched," Maxi supplied.

"Think he'll go for it?" Jason asked.

"Retirement or prison? Sonny's not stupid," Liz replied, "And he's a self serving bastard, of course he'll do it."

"I better call him," Jason took a deep breath, "This is not going to be pretty."

"You got the Wonder twins, baby!" Maxi cheered, "Don't worry."

Act Two

Jason met Sonny at Kelly's, hidden away in the deepest darkest corner of the restaurant.

"Funny you asking me out, Morgan," Sonny smiled, "What's the occasion? Miss Webber not keeping you busy? Because I know a couple of-"

"You can stop right there. I know the kind of women you deal with and I'm not bucking for an STD."

"Well, if this isn't a social call…" Sonny said, shrugging.

"I want you to retire," Jason said.

Sonny smiled broadly.

"Well, if wishes were fishes, kid."

"Yeah… Lucky called me."

Sonny stopped smiling.

"Oh yeah, what does poor, old incarcerated Lucky have to say?"

It was Jason's turn to smile as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a sheet of paper and pushed it across the table.

"Nothing much," Jason replied, "Did you know that your good pal Lucky had his office wired for sound and video. Initially to catch his trysts in there, but it ended up serving other purposes too."

Sonny let out his breath, completely deflating.

"I told that idiot about those cameras."

"So, you're going to retire. This will be your last season. Tell everyone you want to spend more time in your charity work, with your lovely wife."

"Kinda sudden, Morgan," Sonny replied.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad tidings, Sonny, but you're old for a footballer. The Sparks will give up your contract easy and the fans won't be too surprised."

"You ruthless little shit…"

Jason's face filled with rage.

"I'm not the one who fucked us out of a final's victory to make a buck. I'm not the one who got in bed with the mob to feel like a big man." He relaxed back into the seat. "Retire Sonny. Do the right thing for once in your miserable life."

Jason stood up from the table to leave.

"And I'm not the only one with this information. Anything happens to me and it hit's the presses so fast your head will spin."

With that parting shot, Jason exited the restaurant.

Jason watched Liz eat. He knew it made her a tad self conscious, but he liked how she enjoyed her food. How she ordered what she wanted instead of what she 'should' have.

"So," she said, partially to distract him, "Sonny's going to retire."

"He didn't say, but I don't think he'll risk prison. And his mob connections won't like it if he goes belly up." He watched her again, licking her spoon. "Is the cherry cheesecake good?"

She blushed.

"Don't be shy. I hope it's delicious. I enjoyed watching you lick the sauce off the spoon."

Liz's body reacted to Jason's words, her chest tightened and her stomach quivered.

Liz decided to be bold. She dipped her finger into the pool of cherry sauce on her plate, swirling it until the tip was well coated.

"Would you like to try some?" she asked, a sexy smile on her lips, reaching across the table, proffering her finger.

Jason gripped her wrist gently and pulled her finger to his mouth. He laved the cherry sauce from the tip of her finger in a tender, circular motion, never taking his eyes from hers. He ended by sucking the last remnant of sauce from her finger and releasing her wrist.

"Delicious," he said, watching her reaction.

Liz was torn between the urge to hop across the table and mount him and a modicum of propriety. In the end, decorum won, a hard fought battle, mind you. But she made a decision. This man was getting the silk trench coat treatment as soon as humanly possible.

"Max? Hey, it's Maxi," she said into her cell, "Yeah, hi. How are you?" She paused as Max replied. "Yeah, I'm good. Look. I was thinking, you're going to Colorado and I'm not prepared for a long distance relationship and am sure as shit not moving out there, so I think we should just call it good." She paused, listening. "Yeah, I know… But, Max, we never made any promises or long term plans, we've just had a really good time. And the sex was awesome, by the way, so, no worries there." Another pause. "Yeah, I'll miss you too. I'll try to catch your games when I can." A pause where she began to roll her eyes. "Okay, well, I gotta go, babe. Good luck with Colorado. Bye."

Liz sat in awe.

"You… You just broke up with Max over the phone?"

Maxi shrugged.

"I didn't want to be there if he got all blubby. Plus, it's efficient, doesn't use the fossil fuels by driving over to his place."

"You been watching Discovery Channel again?"

"Nat Geo, actually. And it has lots of interesting information."

"You continually amaze me, Maxi Jones," Liz said, heading for her room.

"I know," Maxi preened, turning on the TV and flipping channels.

Act Three

"Your son is a rotten little shit," Sonny said, right after he came.

"What?" Monica stuttered, surprised.

He rolled off her and onto his back.

"He wants me to retire, got some dirt, threatening me with it."

"What dirt? What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter. He's your son, you should do something about him."

Monica shrugged.

"I tried with that whole Chardonnay debacle. You saw what it got me. I tell Jason to back off of you, he'll want to know why I give a shit." She stopped and turned to face him. "Why do I give a shit, by the by?"

Sonny yanked her to him.

"Because I know more ways to make you scream then you ever thought of."

She giggled girlishly in his arms.

"Oh, that…"

"Hmm? You doubt?"

Sonny pushed her onto her back for round three.

It was the crack of noon when Sonny strode into Edward Quartermaine's office.

"I wouldn't normally see you with out an appointment, but my secretary told me it was a matter of life or death, or so you claimed."

"It's important," Sonny said, casually and sat in a chair opposite Edward. "I was thinking back to when I first joined the Sparks…"

Edwards face clouded.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently.

"I was so happy when you took a personal interest in my career."

"Get to the point, Sonny."

"Well, now I'm thinking about the future."


	10. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Consummation

Act One

It was the end of the night, Jason was driving Liz back to her place. She mentally fidgeted. She wanted to say something sexy and ask him to come up to her room with her. But everything in her brain sounded cheesy and wrong.

She actually just wanted to have him pull the car over to the side of the road and have him there. At least, that was the latest fantasy running through her sex starved little head.

He opened her car door, walked her to the door, placed a sweet kiss on her lips and walked back to his car. Liz opened the door, disheartened, to be confronted by an outraged Maxi.

"What are you doing here?"

Liz paused.

"I live here."

Maxi harrumphed.

"I meant, 'why are you not at Jason's, climbing him like a redwood?'"

Liz walked through the foyer with Maxi into the living room.

"I chickened out."

"Well, un-chicken, girl! I'm tired of hearing the lament of the unsatisfied Webber. 'Oh, poor me, the hottest guy on the team respects my morals.'" She took a deep breath and looked her best friend square in the eyes. "What do you really want?"

Liz stood, thinking, face reddening.

"I want the silk trench coat."

"Finally," Maxi breathed, running upstairs to help her friend.

The doorbell stirred Jason from his half doze. He'd been on the couch, staring into space, he hadn't even realized his eyes were closed until he opened them.

Opening the door was a revelation.

Elizabeth's hair was tousled and she was wearing a thin, short trench coat.

"Can I come in?"

He moved out of the way and she walked in, sauntering. She trailed through the house, Jason silently following her. Up the stairs, into his bedroom, door closed, she turned to him, still standing by the door.

He took in her outfit, or lack thereof. He watched her pull the tie from her waist and finger the buttons until it spread open, revealing a long white button down shirt. She slid the trench down her shoulders to the floor, never taking her eyes off him.

His eyes followed her movements, hands at her waist, fingers on the buttons, he watched her roll her shoulders to urge the coat off. When her hands went to the buttons of the blouse, he finally spoke.

"What did I do to deserve the strip tease?"

Elizabeth's finger's continued to work the buttons of the blouse as she replied.

"It's time."

He walked over to her, gently kissing her on the forehead, then taking over the removal of the shirt. He paused to kiss her, claiming her lips with tenderness and passion. When the shirt was finally removed, revealing all of Liz, he lifted her in his arms and put her on the bed.

She moved to the center and he followed her, kissing her again. Liz pressed herself against him, needing to feel his hard body and the strength of his arms around her. She locked her arms around his neck and returned his kiss, wanting his taste to fill her mouth.

The heat between them intensified, the feelings overflowed, time stopped.

When Jason broke the kiss, Liz almost cried. The fact that he kept her in his arms, assuaged her fears.

"Are you sure?"

She ran her hands up and down his chest, feeling every ripple of muscle, the heat of his skin. Her hand paused just a moment and she could feel his heart thudding in his chest.

"I'm so sure, I'm practically deodorant," she whispered, giggling.

He lowered his head and touched his lips to hers. He felt her respond beneath him and deepened the kiss, curving his arms around her, pulling her even closer. He heard himself moan as she moved beneath him, felt her nipples harden under his hand.

Their eyes met. The passion in Jason's eyes glittered back at him from hers. She couldn't speak, she was so lost in him. Though rarely at a loss for words, usually she had too many, she couldn't summon one to express what was going on inside her. It was as if her logical mind was torn away by his kisses, his touch.

His tongue traced the outline of her lips and then moved down her neck, laying kisses from her collar bone to just above her breasts.

He fought an inner battle, sat up and pulled at his clothes. Soon he was as nude as she. He took the time to protect her, sliding the prophylactic on quickly and joining her back on the bed.

He began bestowing feathery kisses to her ear, temple, the tip of her nose, the corner of her mouth. His ardor grew as his lips moved down her neck to her shoulder.

"I love the way you taste," he whispered.

Liz just held fast to him, the intensity of the passion she felt overwhelming her, nearly stealing her breath. Her lips parted under his again and she gasped as she felt his fingers, trailing between her thighs, opening her, entering. She was all sensation after that, his touch making her gasp and moan. She felt the wetness on her thighs as he eased them further apart and moved between them, fusing them together as one.

Their bodies found a rhythm, as old as time and as new as morning dew. With an infinite tenderness and passion, he loved her.

Liz couldn't stop the groans of pleasure, Jason pulled them from her lips with every movement, touch and kiss. She arched herself, bringing him deeper inside her.

What she felt, what they were doing, was so right, she felt she would shatter with the force of it. And a moment later, with the movement of his body and the touch of his fingers on the sensitive flesh at her center, she did shatter.

They built off each other, her orgasm pulling him deeper, creating further sensation, until they soared higher and higher. She reached the peak of ultimate fulfillment and felt Jason's body trembling over hers with his release.

"Stay with me," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere," she replied .

Act Two

Morning came and eventually one has to resume one's life.

Jason had a abruptly scheduled team meeting, which he hoped was Sonny announcing his retirement. He dropped Liz off at home, pausing for a kiss that fogged the windows. But before they over heated, Liz disengaged and promised she would see him that night.

Liz laid in bed, just about to drift off when Maxi came in and bounced on the bed.

"You did it!! You did it!! You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you did it," Maxi stood on the bed, sang, and did a little cabbage patch dance with the lyrics, "You got some booty, you let him hit it." She stopped and flopped on the bed. "So?"

Liz pulled the pillow over her head.

"What?" she said, muffled by the pillow.

Maxi yanked it away and demanded, "Details, woman. I mean, I don't need a blow by thrust, but the highlight reel would be acceptable. Did your toes curl? Did you orgasm so hard you passed out?"

"I am not talking-"

Maxi looked and sounded affronted.

"After all the work, time, effort and consideration I have put into getting you laid…" Maxi said, "The least you could do is tell if it was good and if it was bigger than a baby's arm."

Liz looked at her friend, smiling.

"Newborn, 3 months, 6 months? There's a big difference in-"

"Just answer the question, Webber."

"Jason is… I had a really good time and… It was… exceptional. He was exceptional, his body… That's all you're getting, Maxi."

"Wuv, twoo wuv," Maxi sighed as she hopped off Liz's bed and headed to the door. "You will also want to soak in a long hot bath as soon as you get up. You know, with you not having done it recently and Jason being all 'exceptional'."

"Bye, Maxi," Liz said, and added, sitting up, "One more thing… We did it on the bed, the stairs, the couch and the tub, so I'm set."

"Naughty tart," Maxi sighed as she left the room.

Jason took a seat at the meeting and waited for the coach to enter.

And he did, followed immediately by Sonny.

James Craig called everyone to attention and began.

"First of all, Max, I know we'll be saying good bye to you at Edward's party tomorrow, but I just want to say, gonna miss you and the board members are complete fools to let you get away. Second, we'll be adding a couple of new faces to the Spark's line-up. You'll meet them tomorrow, as well."

"There is big news in the offing," he gestured to Sonny, "Mister Corinthos is stepping down as captain of the team."

Jason smiled.

"And I am now stuck with his low brow, Neanderthal, knuckle dragging ass as my assistant coach."

Sonny didn't even bother to look upset. Craig had said all this in the meeting with Quartermaine and the board. It just rankled that he had to take it.

Jason's smile disappeared.

"I'm having him stay with his specialties; so, if you have problems with crabs, jock itch, athlete's foot and clingy gold diggers with oral gonorrhea, see him."

Sonny stood up and left. Jason didn't know whether to laugh or chase him down.

"Also, Mister Morgan, come to the head of the class," James called. Jason stood next to the man in front of the team. "Meet your new captain. Applause, applause, everyone."

There were a couple of cheers and a groan or two, but Jason took it in stride. At least it wasn't Jax. He wasn't back from his 'sabbatical' yet.

"I don't know what to say," Jason stammered.

"How about, 'thanks and I'll lead this team to victory'?"

Jason looked out at his team.

"Thank you, and I intend to lead this team to a finals victory next season."

"Excellent, excellent. Moving on…"

Jason nodded to the team and to Craig and excused himself.

"You were supposed to quit!" Jason nearly shouted.

Sonny just looked amused.

"I was supposed to retire, and I did."

"You're still with the Sparks-"

"But not in any position to affect scores, and such. You see how Craig treats me, I might as well be the towel boy."

"It's better than you deserve."

"Deal with it, golden boy."

"You stay out of my way and we won't have problems, Corinthos."

"Like I'm dying to spend time with you."

Jason just sneered and stalked away.

Act Three

She entered the house. It was conspicuously silent. She didn't see anyone at all. She made her way up the stairs and towards the bedroom suite. Then she heard sounds. Wet, slapping sounds.

"Take that, bitch," he sighed pumping into the random groupie.

She stood on the other side of the door, contemplating.

She didn't wait long.

The door slammed open and she entered. He looked up in shock.

"First, stop fucking that tart and then burn those sheets. Second, you, tart, grab your shit and be gone. Third, fuck you, Sonny Corinthos," Carly said, tossing her bags on the floor. "This is my house and I'm home."


	11. Chapter 10

Episode 10 Act One

She laid on the bed and watched him beneath her lowered lashes, still somehow shy after all they'd experienced. Jason stripped away the last of his clothes and Liz couldn't tear her eyes away. She loved his body, physique, the muscles and curves, the shape of his ass in her cupped palm. She loved him. She almost said it out loud. But… not yet.

Jason moved and positioned Liz, getting her night gown pulled over her head, tossed it aside and lay between her legs, making her intimately aware of his hardness.

Elizabeth's hands moved frantically from Jason's shoulder to his back to his chest. She spread out her fingers, feeling his nipples harden under her fingertips.

Jason moaned, barely restraining himself as he bent his head to pepper kisses across her collarbone.

His hand moved down her body, pausing to caress, rub, fondle, until he got to his ultimate destination. Jason explored her wetness with a finger, rubbing her clit with his thumb as he inserted. Liz wriggled under him, breath catching in her throat.

Jason added another finger and increased the friction of his thumb against her nub. He felt Liz's first, shallow orgasm, as her muscles clenched around his fingers, still moving inside her.

He took himself in hand and positioned himself just inside her. Liz's pants became shallow and quick.

"I'm not even inside you," Jason whispered, smiling.

"It's just…" she said, "It's so good right there. It feels so good."

"I should stay right here?" Jason teased, rubbing the tip of his cock around her hot, wetness.

"No," she gasped, "I want you inside me."

Slowly and steadily, Jason pushed inside her. With each stroke, Liz called out, begging for more. Jason gave her more, everything he could.

Words couldn't describe the feelings when they came, together, at last. Jason moved to her side, pulled her to him, and they fell asleep in each others arms.

Elizabeth woke first. She looked at the clock, then at Jason. He looked so peaceful, she hated to wake him. But there was so much to do.

"Jason… Jason…" she said quietly into his ear, gently kissing the lobe, "It's time to wake up."

"Ready for round two?" Jason asked sleepily, sliding a hand between her legs.

"As much as I would love to have another go… You know we have so much to do and very little time to get it down. But I promise," she said, pressing her lips against his, "after this party, I'll make it up to you."

Jason finally pulled himself away from Liz, dressed and headed for the door. Where he was met by a smiling Maxie.

"Hey, stud," she said, joking.

"Hi, Maxie," he said uncertainly.

"So, I just want to say, good job knocking the frost off that box, cause Liz totally needed it."

Jason gave a look to the oblivious Maxie.

"I also need to add, that you two are incredibly loud. I get that, that's why you're here instead of your place with your mom and all. But… My earbuds could be jammed in my head, and the volume all the way up and I can still hear Liz singing your praises. Your not that quiet either."

"Okay, noise issue noted. Anything else, or can I leave?" Jason replied uncomfortably.

"No, there's more. Liz is attached. She really likes you and if you hurt her, I will flay your testicles from your body, cook them in a light white wine sauce and serve them to you."

"Wow, Maxie, that was kind of graphic."

She just stood there.

"Yes, I promise. I won't hurt her. Are we done?"

"No. "I hope you're not to upset that Liz is my date to the Quartermaine fiasco, but you know I wasn't getting in any other way. And you know I had to have my girls back what with Barracuda Bitch back in town."

"Carly's back?"

"Oh, yeah, according to the FWIN, she got back a couple nights ago and had to kick some hoe out of her bed."

"Interesting Maxie, are we done?"

"Just one more thing. Do you know anything about the new guys coming onto the team. I heard the Johnny guy is a hottie and I'm looking for a new boy toy-"

"Bye Maxie," Jason said, opening the door.

"Um, 'kay, bye," she said and then turned in the general direction of Liz's room. "Liz! You dressed? Spa in twenty minutes!"

Jason shook his head as he pulled the door closed.

Act Two Sonny's cell rang. He looked at the ID and almost hit end, but then answered hoping for some post party ass.

"Yeah," he said.

"Sonny," Monica said, voice quavering.

"Yes, obviously. What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Fuck you are," he replied.

Sonny could hear the deep breath Monica took.

"I am pregnant, Sonny."

"Really?" Sonny said, regaining his composure, "Who's the father."

"You are, of course," Monica replied, shocked.

"How am I supposed to be sure? How do I know you weren't giving it up all over town?"

Monica paused.

"Everyone always said what a prick you are. But you never showed that side to me, until now. You are a 24 carat plated asshole, Sonny."

Monica slammed the phone down and slid to the chair.

Carly heard every word, well, Sonny's side of the conversation.

It wasn't a terrible shock, she'd heard the sob story before. She did what she always did. She confronted Sonny.

"How much to get rid of this one?" Carly asked, entering the room.

"What are you talking about?" he replied.

"I'm not simple, as much as you wish I was. I heard the conversation. What little groupie do I have to scare off this time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Carly. Can we skip the bullshit and just get ready for the party?"

"I know some sad little girl just called and told you she was pregnant. So, you cut the bullshit."

"I'm not having this argument with you right now, Carly. You still want to talk about after the party, fine. But I'm leaving to get ready right now."

"Fuck you, Sonny Corinthos," Carly called to his retreating figure.

"Right back at you, Mrs. Corinthos," he replied and the was gone.

"Mom?" Jason called entering the house.

It was a big house, but she was usually somewhere nearby.

"Mom?" he continued to call, heading up the stairs towards her room.

He could hear the sound of crying from her room.

He knocked.

"Mom? Can I come in?"

"Just a minute, hon," Monica called. After what seemed a long pause, Monica opened the door. Whatever she had done still did not mask the redness around her eyes.

"What's going on?" Jason asked, reaching out for his mom.

She demurred, pulling away.

"It's nothing. Look at the time. We have to get ready. I don't know why Edward bloody Quartermaine has to start his parties so damn early," she said, trying to joke it off.

"It's not nothing. You've been crying."

Monica stammered, "So what? I'm a woman, I'm allowed to cry. It's a woman thing, a mom thing. A hormonal thing, the doctor just put me on this thing… You know what, mind your business, boy. I'm fine."

Monica shut the door in Jason's face.

"It must be serious. She hasn't called me 'boy' since I was fifteen years old," he said to himself as he walked off to his suite.

Act Three The party was in full swing when Maxie and Liz walked into the Quartermaine mansion.

"You know," Maxie said, looking around, "I've been in this house at least a half a dozen times… And it never gets old."

"Yes," Liz said, "it is a lovely foyer, but can we move into the house?"

"Come on, look at the architecture! This is has been in that digest. Like twice."

"Maxie, didn't you want Jason to introduce you to the new players?"

Maxie immediately perked up.

"Um, yes. Let's go."

It didn't take long for Liz and Maxie to find Jason. He was in the crush of team members, greeting the new guys. Jason noticed the women and pulled the new guys aside for a personal introduction.

"This is Liz," he said, gesturing to her, "and Maxie." He turned to the guys. "Ladies, these fine new recruits are Damien," he indicated the slender, messy haired guy standing directly next to him, "Johnny," indicating the smartly dressed gent standing next to Damien, "and Matt." Who was shifty eyed with a beard.

"Pleased to meet you," Liz said, extending her hand to each man in turn,

Maxie eyed all three men, sizing them up, deciding which one she wanted. Johnny was well dressed and groomed, but had the look of a man who knew he was hot. Also, she swore she could feel a ping in her gaydar. Matt didn't even register in her universe. So that left….

"Damien," Maxie said, taking his hand, "get a girl a drink?"

"Well, yes, of course. It would be my distinct pleasure to assist you in the retrieval of a beverage."

"Wow, that was a lot of words," she said, cocking her head to the side, "It meant you were getting a drink with me, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, good then."

Matt looked Liz up and down.

"Can I get you a drink, Liz? I'm not as vociferous as Spinelli, but-"

"No," Jason interrupted, and Liz smiled awkwardly, "Liz is spoken for, she's my girlfriend. Hands off."

Matt put his hands up.

"Understand completely," he said, backing off. "I'll get my own drink."

"Excuse us, Johnny, but I need to talk to Jason for just a second."

Johnny nodded as Liz dragged Jason to a quiet corner.

"Why don't you just pee on me in front of everyone so they know your territory is marked?"

"Huh?"

"You were awfully possessive. He was just offering to get me a drink."

"You want Matt, go get him," Jason said, angrily.

Liz paused, taking him in.

"What's wrong? What happened? What's going on?" You were fine when you left. What happened between then and now to make you such a crab ass?"

He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry… I'm having… I'm… There's something going on with my mom… And she always tells me… I don't know what it is."

"Whoa, babe, pull back on the throttle. The way I see it, we can do two things. I can talk to your mom, sometimes a woman wants to talk to a woman. Or, you can just let it go for now, realizing that she'll talk to you when she's ready. And my two cents, I vote for choice two."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe, I'm jumping to conclusions."

"Maybe," Liz replied.

"Alright, Liz, you're right. I'll give her the space. She'll tell me when she's ready."

"Well done, Jason. Now, let's go get something from the buffet. I'm starving."

"I'm not going to be Craig's butt boy anymore!" Sonny said to Edward.

Edward just lounged back in his chair behind his desk.

"You wanted the Assistant Coach job. You got it," Edward replied calmly.

"What about all the shit I have to take from that asshole Craig?"

"Part and parcel."

"I thought we had an understanding, Edward."

"And what was that?"

"I keep my mouth shut about certain indiscretions on your part and I get taken care of."

"'Indiscretions'? That's a big word. Do you know what it means?"

"I know what it meant ten years ago. You're the one who has seemed to have forgotten."

Edward's eyes hardened.

"You got what you asked for. Then and now. A place on the team. If you can't handle James Craig, that's your look out."

Maybe we need to modify the terms of our 'understanding'," Sonny said heading for the door.

"What does that mean?" Edward yelled.

"You'll see," Sonny said, slamming the door.

Monica cornered Sonny in a quiet room.

"I am pregnant with your child!"

He was not in any condition to deal with Monica Morgan.

"And?"

"And you better damn well take some responsibility."

"Listen up, you dried up, dusty cunt. I had what I wanted when I wanted it. I didn't ask for a kid that might have been fathered by half the county."

"You know, Sonny, you say this shit, but you're not God's gift. You weren't even the best lay I ever had. You'd shoot your load and leave and I'd have to pull out my vibrator to actually get off. You were convenient."

Sonny's eyes blistered her.

"I was convenient? I can have any piece of ass in this town! You were gagging for it. Begging me to thro a fuck into you. And since you weren't too unfortunate looking and local, I gave it to you. How do you think your boy would react if he knew it was me?"

Monica gasped and began to sob.

"Get the fuck out," Sonny said and headed for a door.

Monica ran.

Sonny didn't notice Carly as he made his way through the house to the rooftop gardens.

"Monica fucking Morgan!?" she screamed, once they were both up there. "Jesus Sonny, I knew your taste was iffy and that you have a mommy complex, but to fucking knock up Methuselah?"

"Shut the fuck up, Carly."

"No, you royally fucked up this time, Sonny. Did you ever think for a second, when you decided to fuck that dusty rag, about me? How am I going to live this down. I mean I forgave all those other indiscretions, because, God knows, I've had my own. But those were just little groupie chicks easily paid and scared. But Monica Morgan? What do you think Jason is going to do when he finds out?"

Sonny turned to her.

"Could you just leave me alone for five minutes. I know it's a fucked up situation. I know! But for fuck's sake, Carly… Just leave me alone!"

"I'm going to have to actually divorce you over this. Scandal after scandal, and this is how it ends?"

"You aren't getting shit in a divorce and you know it. You know what you signed."

Carly immediately looked calm.

"You're right. Absolutely. You just sit here and think about the thing that's going to sprout out of that old hag while I go get hammered and fuck half your team."

"And that's different from what?"

"Fuck you, Sonny," Carly said and headed for the exit.

Jason saw his mother running through the main room, sobbing. He grabbed Liz by the hand and pulled her with him as he set off to catch her.

"What?" Liz asked, almost dropping her glass as she hastily set it down.

"My mom…"

"What about her?"

"She's… Just come on."

The two caught up with Monica in the atrium.

"Mom, you have to tell me what is going on!" Jason said, kneeling next to her.

"Son," she sobbed, "I know this is going to be hard for you to hear…" she gulped, and tried to catch her breath, "But I've been in a relationship with… With… Sonny…"

"What!!" Jason shouted.

"Do you mean like a business relationship, or like a biblical relationship?" Liz asked, so grossed out.

"Jason… Honey…" Monica said, trying to calm herself and seeing the look on her son's face, "I broke it off with him. He called me all these horrible names…" Monica began to sob anew.

"Liz, stay with my mother. I'll be right back." "Jason what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find that fucker and make him apologize even if I have to beat it out of him."

"If you're not backing ten minutes, I'm rounding up Maxie and looking for you."

"Just keep an eye on my mom, please?"

"I will."

And Jason was gone.

Sonny drank straight from the bottle of champagne and looked out over the Quartermaine estate.

He heard a noise behind him.

"What? Can't you people leave me the fuck alone?"

He turned.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Sonny didn't have time to scream as he was forced to the edge of the roof and thrown over the side. He landed with a thump at the exit to the Quartermaine back garden.


End file.
